


Moonspell

by seventheavenly



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventheavenly/pseuds/seventheavenly
Summary: Jaebum is a warlock: immortal, powerful and utterly bored.His love for life wanes by the day, his interest in the world dwindling and he grows tired of humans. Love is something he no longer pursues.Or so he thinks, until he meets a young warlock named Youngjae.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read [Prism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249113/chapters/20968445), you might know of my obsession with moon!Jaebum and sun!Youngjae.
> 
> This is another fic with that concept ( ´◡` )

 

There is no such thing as a beautiful morning. 

 

At least, not for Im Jaebum.

 

After living for a few centuries, mornings are merely the sign of a new day: the beginning of the vicious cycle called life.

 

When he first found out about his warlock heritage as a child, he had been beyond excited, giddily taking in the fact that he could wield magic and live  _ forever _ .

 

It never crossed his mind then that he would grow tired of it. 

He didn’t  _ hate _ it, he just grew to look forward to each day a little less. 

 

After all, what is but one day in a century?

 

His group of friends beg to differ. 

 

Jinyoung spends his time soaking up literature as if he was running out of time to do so, while Jackson travelled far and wide to meet people of various background. Mark preferred staying in his house at the quiet countryside, but enjoyed hosting quiet gatherings for their group every now and then. 

 

The two newest to their group, BamBam and Yugyeom, had only found out about their heritage a while before Jinyoung found them. As his apprentices, the younger two learned about the rules and history of warlocks while learning to harness and control their powers. 

 

Jaebum never really understood why Jinyoung bothered taking in and tutoring young warlocks. At first, he had thought that Jinyoung was lonely, but ever since the other had started joining Jackson in his travels—Jaebum guessed that it was no longer the case.

 

His second guess is that Jinyoung does it to grow their little circle. After all, warlock numbers were dwindling at an alarming rate.

 

Many of those from warlock lineages would never find out about their magic, much less about the whole other world that they came from. The Warlock Council worked hard to preserve their society and warmly welcomed those who had just found out about their magic—but Jaebum was never bothered to.

 

So when his doorbell rings one early morning before he is even out of bed, he tries his best not to conjure a silencing spell on the practical yet intrusive device.

 

He barely reaches the door before hearing Jinyoung and Jackson’s voice from the other side, bickering and then laughing the next moment. 

 

Not bothering to wipe the tiredness from his face, Jaebum swings the door open, ready to greet the other two with what little pleasantries he could muster at that hour.

 

However, the bland greeting is caught in his throat when his gaze lands on an unfamiliar face. 

 

Hazel doe-eyes look back at him from under a mop of messy black hair. 

 

Jaebum isn’t the type of person who notices things like beauty marks on a stranger’s face, but he does this time, noting the tiny imprint under the boy’s left eye. The mark distracts him from the boy’s parted plush lips.

 

At least, he likes to think so.

 

The stranger isn’t that much shorter than him, but is drowning in an oversized shirt, his hands hidden under the elongated sleeves. Jaebum notices the other’s fingers fidgeting nervously under the hem of the sleeves, and almost grins at the sight.

 

He doesn’t, however.

 

“Jaebum! Good morning!” Jackson’s enthusiastic greeting breaks Jaebum from the little daze he didn’t realize he was in. Jinyoung’s calmer greeting follows and Jaebum realizes all too sudden why they are here.

 

It had been a while since the two had brought him young warlocks to train: since he rejected the last three offers and insisted that he would never  **_ever_ ** take one in after the sixth request. He remembers this scene all too well, so even though the new boy does pique his curiosity, he decides that curiousity would kill the cat that is him and prepares to tell Jinyoung and Jackson off again.

 

Shaking his head, the words barely leave Jaebum’s lips when the boy bows his head and greets him in a bright voice: “Hello, Master Jaebum.”

 

Jaebum knows that Jinyoung always instructs the young warlocks to address him formally, in hopes of impressing him in hopes of him wanting to take them as an apprentice. So far, he’s heard ‘Sir Jaebum’, ‘Teacher Jaebum’, ‘Mister Jaebum’, even ‘Lord Jaebum’—being called a master is a first, and the warlock thinks that it just  _ might  _ be that much more appealing to him.

 

For once, instead of instantly outright rejecting, Jaebum waits for the other to continue.

 

“I’m Youngjae. Pleased to meet you.”

 

The boy extends his hand for a handshake, a dazzling smile of anticipation on his face.

 

Jaebum doesn’t do handshakes, but he finds himself reaching for the other’s hand and grasping it in a firm shake anyway.

 

He feels Youngjae’s magic: warm, bright, golden—utterly inviting and comforting.

It warms him despite the chill of the morning air, chases away the sleep in his eyes and adds a spark to the humdrum of his heartbeat.

 

For the first time in a few years, Jaebum thinks that the morning is starting out rather interestingly, if not beautifully. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was supposed to post this up sooner but I've been dealing with some work stress and totally forgot to (´；Д；`)
> 
> Please look forward to the next chapters, because I'm really enjoying writing this fic ✩⚫꒳⚫✩


	2. Sunspell

Jaebum watches as the young boy’s eyes wander around his living room: from the bare ceiling to the antique wooden cabinets, from the out-of-place sleek television to the steaming cup of tea sitting in front of him.

 

He had chosen to sit in the armchair, away from Jinyoung and Jackson. Jaebum watches from the side as the boy drowns in the plushness of said armchair, fingers fidgeting on his lap—entirely overwhelmed in Jaebum’s abode.

 

The warlock feels as if he is watching a child instead of a boy: lost, curious, and brimming with potential. Though, Jaebum reminds himself, he **is** considered a child. A youngling, an infant, especially in their vast world of magic.

 

He feels Jinyoung’s gaze on him: analyzing, hoping, praying that he would be **_that_ ** much intrigued, that he would finally take someone as his apprentice. When Jaebum had stepped aside to let the trio in, the triumphant smirk on Jinyoung’s face did not go unnoticed by him.

 

As the boy—Youngjae, a voice in Jaebum’s mind whispers to remind him—reaches for his cup of tea, he burns his fingers on the sides of the cup, letting out a gasp and jumping slightly. The corners of Jaebum’s lips twitch but he takes a deep breath in hopes that Jinyoung will not notice his amusement.

 

He wonders for a moment when he had last found a stranger amusing. If he had less restraint, he would have already embraced the inkling of protectiveness that had begun to sprout within him.

 

Youngjae reaches carefully for the cup’s handle and takes a wary sip of tea. His eyes close and a smile of satisfaction appears on his face, as if it is the best tea he has ever tasted. It pleases Jaebum, since it is one of his favourite teas. So instead of immediately demanding for the reason of their visit and throwing them out after—he waits, taking sips from his own cup while he continued studying the young boy.

 

Jackson is speaking, narrating tales from his most recent trip, but Jaebum’s mind is only focused on Youngjae. He feels the younger boy’s magic fizzling nervously in the air: shaky but strong, uncertain but pure.

 

It was the kind of magic that fascinated Jaebum.

 

He thinks that, if he tutored Youngjae well, the boy could be great ally in trying times. He would probably even enjoy shaping and growing his magic, considering how raw and powerful it currently is.

 

If.

 

However, despite his supposed reluctance to take the other in, Jaebum had not stopped pondering about the other’s magic since the moment he felt it.

 

He finds it hard to stop thinking about the brilliantly pleasant aura that is still inviting him to discover more. There was a strong undercurrent to the other’s magic when they shook hands and it drew Jaebum in rather helplessly—not that he would admit it out loud.

 

In fact, Youngjae’s magical aura was so strong, it didn’t require an experienced warlock to tell that the prominent element of his magic was the sun.

 

Jaebum wonders why Jinyoung would send someone with such a contrasting element to him, since he was known for his expertise in wielding moon magic. Even though warlocks could cast spells derived from the power of different elements, it was always easier and more efficient to use the alternative spell derived from their strongest element instead.

 

Of course, Jaebum was experienced enough to conjure a vast variety of sunspells—but that was no reason for him to take in someone with an element so different from his.

 

“So,” Jackson’s voice cuts through his thoughts then, and he is glad his focus is back on the other’s words, because Jackson is telling him about how they found Youngjae: at an orphanage just a week ago. They felt his magic from afar because it ran absolutely out of control when the poor boy discovered his powers out of the blue.

 

“We erased the memories of those at the orphanage and took him with us,” Jinyoung continues, suddenly impatient. “And we’d like you to take him in for now.”

 

“For now?” Jaebum asked. It was different from their previous requests.

 

“Jinyoung and I didn’t think you’d agree, so we do plan to keep Youngjae—just that we have to travel for the next six months. Some duties from the Warlock Council,” Jackson sighs before continuing. “So we can’t bring him along.”

 

“When we’re back, we’ll take him back right away,” Jinyoung assures. “I know you don’t like the idea of having apprentices, but BamBam and Yugyeom turned out alright.”

 

“Only because they weren’t **_my_ ** apprentices,” Jaebum reminds him. “You know me, I can’t be bothered to take care of anything. Except cats—they’re pretty self-sufficient.”

 

He wonders if his words come across as harsh, so Jaebum glances at Youngjae. Their eyes meet, and instead of averting his gaze, the boy merely looks back with his doe-like eyes, full of expectation and something that spurs the feelings of protectiveness within Jaebum once again.

 

Jaebum is the one who ends up shifting his gaze elsewhere.

 

“We’ve already taught him some basic spells, and we’re not asking you to give him a full course—just help him get used to his magic,” Jackson adds,  “please? There’s no one else we can go to.”

 

“What about Mark?”

 

“He agreed to take care of BamBam and Yugyeom, before we found Youngjae.”

 

Jaebum takes a long look at Youngjae, and for once, he can’t find it in himself to decline the request outright. He takes his time mulling over the matter, humming and glancing from his friends to Youngjae and back.

 

“If,” Youngjae speaks for the first time since they had begun their little discussion, “if I am able to show that my magic isn’t so hopeless, would you take me in, Master Jaebum?”

 

Jaebum’s mind says no, but the answer gets stuck in his throat when his ears echo with the sound of Youngjae saying his name.

 

“I’ll take you in as my apprentice,” Jaebum finally replies, already regretting his words as smiles appear on his guests’ faces. “But on three conditions.”

 

Youngjae’s smile falters for a moment, his eyebrows furrowed and a look of worry in his eyes—but he regains his composure quickly and looks pleasantly at Jaebum while waiting for him to continue.

 

“Firstly, prove to me that you are worth teaching,” Jaebum says, letting his gaze fall back onto Youngjae. “Show me that your magic is worth guiding and growing.”

 

Jackson is about to protest, but Jinyoung puts a hand on his shoulder and the other resorts to glaring at Jaebum instead. “How can you ask that,” Jackson mouths silently to him, “you’re being mean!”

 

Jaebum himself knows that it a rather unreasonable request. After all, the other two did already inform him about Youngjae’s new found lineage and powers. Most younglings would barely have control over their magic in the first month, much less cast a substantial spell of any kind.

 

That, or it could go entirely wrong.

 

It is merely Jaebum’s roundabout way of rejecting. Not outright, because he can’t seem to find it in him to do so this time. So, Jaebum puts his bets on Youngjae failing instead, knowing that it is the best way to politely send his three guests on their way off soon.

 

Yet, despite his own bet, some part of him hopes that the youngling will surprise him. Youngjae shifts in the huge armchair, his shaking fingers now stretched out with purpose—albeit with a hint of hesitation.

 

“Ca- can I,” Youngjae pauses for a few seconds before continuing, “am I allowed to try?”

 

Jinyoung warns Jaebum that his request will put all four of them at risk and asks if he would like to change his mind.

 

“No, I insist,” Jaebum folds his arms over his chest and looks at Youngjae. “Cast a spell. Any spell.”

 

There is a determination in Youngjae’s eyes before they close, his hands reaching out to channel magic towards the tip of his fingers.

 

All is quiet for a moment before Jaebum feels the rustle of Youngjae’s magic finding its path: from hovering over the boy to slowly gathering at his fingertips. Jaebum watches as the bright glow of Youngjae’s magic spark around his fingers and dissipate, only to converge again.

 

‘Just like its master,’ Jaebum thinks, ‘soft but strong, scared but steadfast.’

 

The magic at Youngjae’s fingertips grow and fade repeatedly, but he doesn’t give up—so Jaebum decides to give him another minute, his eyes glancing between the boy to the clock on his wall.

 

Watching the scene before him, Jaebum feels as if he has travelled back in time: back to when he, too, struggled to cast one of his first spells under pressure. He remembers his heart thumping wildly, his need to prove his lineage to his family who had gathered, the unfamiliar feeling of magic buzzing around and within him.

 

It wasn’t his first spell, so he _knew_ he could do it, but it was all so alien to him.

 

To say it was overwhelming would be an understatement.

 

It was a horrible experience, but one he believed helped him become more efficient at casting spells.

Later, after he finally succeeded, he realized that he had misunderstood the nature of magic.

 

“You shouldn’t try to control it too much, Jaebum,” his father had encouraged him then. “Don’t let it fizzle away, but don’t try to hold it back either.”

 

The trick was to balance how much magic to control, and how much to let the magic take control.

 

From what he could see, Youngjae was experiencing exactly what he went through. He supposes his recent discovery at the orphanage would have made him more wary of his own powers, if he wasn’t already traumatized.

 

“It’s your magic, Youngjae,” he finds himself saying, “you don’t have to fear it. You’re its master, it won’t harm you or anyone else if you don’t want it to. Trust it, and yourself.”

 

Youngjae makes a little sound of understanding and his eyes open to look at Jaebum for a few seconds, gratefulness and something else in his gaze—before closing his eyes and trying again.

 

Jaebum is surprised at the reaction and personally finds the little noise Youngjae made to be rather adorable, so he smiles just a bit in reaction—before noticing the _look_ Jinyoung sends his way. Jaebum wonders if the look is due to his words, or the effect Youngjae seemed to have on him.

 

He hopes it is the former.

 

Another minute passes and Jaebum wonders if he should put a stop to it. After all, he didn’t have all day, even if he liked this boy _slightly_ more than the others.

 

Right before he announces that time is up, Youngjae’s magic glows exponentially from his finger tips.

 

The last thing Jaebum sees before he is engulfed within a dazzling light is the Youngjae’s hazel eyes, and the look of surprise on the other’s face.

 

When the light dissipates, Jaebum hears a sneeze.

 

It is Youngjae, still seated in the huge armchair, but now amongst sunflowers.

 

In fact, they are all surrounded by sunflowers.

 

His entire living room is brimming with bright yellow blossoms. His intuition also tells him that the rest of the house might be, too.

 

Youngjae sneezes again and Jackson lets out a pleased sound of surprise.

 

Jaebum catches Jinyoung’s gaze and doesn’t need to be told that Youngjae has already met his first condition.

 

“I’m sorry,” Youngjae’s voice is muffled from his sneezing, “I only meant to conjure a few.”

 

Jinyoung laughs and assures Youngjae that it is alright, but the other continues his apology. “Do you like sunflowers, Master Jaebum? I’m very sorry about this.”

 

Jaebum doesn’t hate sunflowers, but isn’t particularly fond of them either.

 

The thought of having sunflowers all over his house does displease him and his mind is already searching for a spell to clean it up.

 

Still, he tells Youngjae that he thinks sunflowers are beautiful and that he likes them.

 

The relieved smile that Youngjae directs his way is contagious.

 

As Jaebum fights the urge to not smile in return, he thinks that maybe, having to clean up a house full of sunflowers isn’t _that_ bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant for their introduction to be even shorter than it is now, but I've been feeling guilty for posting short chapters so often—so I'll try to have the next few chapters at least of the same length. (I don't even know if it matters to anyone, but it's a personal goal!)
> 
> Thank you so much for all the comments in the previous chapter! All your support really motivates me when I write new chapters ♥
> 
> As usual, I can be found on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/7theavenly) ((*◕ω◕)ﾉ


	3. Good

“What’s the second condition?” Jackson asks, not giving Jaebum anytime to check on the state of his house.

 

“To be absolutely obedient,” Jaebum answers, eyeing Youngjae’s expression. The younger boy merely nods with a confident smile on his face, as if obedience is the one thing he does best.  

 

“I treasure many things in this house and my attic is off limits to most,” Jaebum continues, “so if I say not to do something—you are to obey, do you understand?” The warlock wonders if he is sounding like a grandparent, but Youngjae merely continues to nods enthusiastically and it makes Jaebum feel slightly less self-conscious about sounding like a nagging parent.

 

“If I find Youngjae breaking any of my house rules, I’m sending him right over to Mark’s, alright?”

 

Jinyoung mouths the word ‘savage’ at Jaebum, but nods anyway.

 

“And the third?” Jaebum has never seen Jackson so worried for someone since BamBam and Yugyeom, and suddenly wonders what his fate would be if anything were to happen to Youngjae under his care.

 

“Lastly, because six months is an awfully long time-”

 

“You’re immortal, Jaebum, six months is nothing to you. You’ve said it yourself,” Jinyoung points out softly.

 

“Because,” Jaebum ignores the other’s words, “ six months is a long time, I’d like Youngjae to be able to learn an ancient moonspell by then, or he’ll leave as soon as six months is over—regardless of whether you guys will pick him up on time or not.”

 

There had been times where duties for the Warlock Council had been dragged out and Jaebum did not want that to happen to this not-so-little arrangement.

 

Jinyoung sighs at his words, but Jackson looks confident. “I’m sure Youngjae can manage that. That’s no problem.”

 

Jaebum doesn’t know if Jackson thinks **that** highly of Youngjae, or if the other has forgotten how hard it is for someone of a contrasting element to learn a moonspell. Still, since there are no objections, he conjures up a contract and makes everyone sign it.

 

When all four signatures are on the parchment, Jaebum takes a look around the sunflower-filled room and thinks that he should begin removing the flowers. As if reading his thoughts, Youngjae calls out to him.

 

“Master Jaebum?”

 

Jaebum turns to look at him.

 

“Can you, uh, is it okay if I keep a few of the sunflowers?” Youngjae bites his lower lip, his doe-eyes melting Jaebum’s resolve more than the warlock would like to admit. He does not want to spoil Youngjae, or let the other feel as if he would be having an easy time with Jaebum.

 

So, the warlock does that he usually does to intimidate others: to glare.

 

Unfortunately for him, Youngjae is unfazed. The boy merely bites his lip again before mustering a smile. “Please, Master Jaebum?”

 

Snapping his fingers, Jaebum conjures a glass vase to appear on the table.

 

“You can use that,” he turns towards the kitchen, wondering if he was imagining the crack in his voice. “I’m going to take care of the other rooms first.”

 

As Youngjae’s enthusiastic and loud ‘thank you’ rings in his ears, Jaebum walks out, flicking his hand to dismiss the sunflowers in his path. From the corner of his eye, the warlock sees the smile on the younger boy’s face as he moves to gather a few sunflowers into the vase.

 

Before he enters even sets foot into the kitchen, Jaebum hears Jinyoung’s footsteps behind him.

 

“I didn’t know you were one to like flowers,” the other teases him before motioning for him to follow. They move through the kitchen and outside to side of the house.

 

“What’s up?” Jaebum asks, choosing to ignore Jinyoung’s comment.

 

“We’re out of earshot, right?” The other peers through the window. “There’s something I need to tell you, something I didn’t want to mention in front of Youngjae.”

 

Jaebum nods and waits for him to continue, feeling rather curious despite not wanting to be.

 

“I’ll try to sum it up. So, those at the orphanage didn’t take it too well when they saw Youngjae’s magic. We manage to erase their memory but not Youngjae’s,” Jinyoung lets out a soft sigh as if the thought pained him. “He’s been having nightmares about people being reacting negatively to his magic, so please take care of him.”

 

“I will, I’ve agreed to take him in as an apprentice, I be responsible for him.”

 

“I know you will,  but you have walls of ice built around you, Jaebum. I think Youngjae needs more care than that right now. At least,” Jinyoung chuckles, “try to love him as much as you love cats?”

 

Rolling his eyes, Jaebum says that it might be take a really long time, if it could be done at all.

 

“I wish we could’ve been with him longer before bringing him here,” Jinyoung laments, Jaebum nods and says he wishes so too, but there is nothing Jinyoung could do about it. “Unless you’d consider sending him to Mark,” he tries.

 

Jinyoung glares at him, then his gaze softens as he sighs. “I know there’s nothing I can do about it. But I feel bad for taking him away from where he used to call home, and leaving him with someone else before he had time to get used to being with Jackson and I. He must feel so lost.”

 

“Does he?” Jaebum asks, remembering the smiles the other had directed at him.

 

“I believe so. Sure, he smiles and laughs—but I’ve seen moments where he is quiet. He seems like an entirely different person then, with his mind somewhere else. I wonder how much of him now is his real self?”

 

“As long as he doesn’t turn out to be a psychopath, I’m alright,” Jaebum comments, earning himself another glare from his friend.

 

“Jackson believes that he is just forcing himself to be strong. After all, I don’t expect him to open up to us in just a few days, considering all that has happened. So, be nice, alright?”

 

Jaebum nods, thinking to himself that he will if Youngjae is obedient.

 

A sudden wisp of light emits from Jinyoung’s watch, taking shape of a bird and chirping until Jinyoung waves it away. “We should get going now,” he sighs. “The Council could use some patience.”

 

“And **_that_ ** is exactly why I want nothing to do with them,” Jaebum reminds his friend, but offers a comforting pat on the shoulder anyway.

 

When they re-enter the house, they find Jackson sobbing and hugging Youngjae tightly. “Don’t worry Youngjae, I’ll be back soon to take care of you. Just take it easy and be happy, alright? Jaebum won’t hurt you, else I’ll hurt him when I’m back!”

 

Clearing his throat at Jackson’s words, Jaebum raises an eyebrow at him while the other just makes a face and sticks out his tongue. “I mean it, Jaebum, take care of my little otter.”

 

“O-otter?” Jaebum mentally chides himself for stuttering, but the sudden image of an otter in his head turns into Youngjae and it is absolutely adorable. He immediately catches onto why Jackson calls Youngjae as such.

 

“Yeah, show him, Youngjae,” Jackson requests, as if he were a trainer showing off his prized pet. Jackson conjures an image lights in the air—an otter, and points to it after pointing to Youngjae.

 

The younger boy nods as if he’s done this before, and turns to smile at Jaebum until his eyes are no more than happy crescents.

 

Jaebum nods in understanding and replies with a curt ‘I see’, but secretly hopes that it won’t be the last time he sees Youngjae’s impression of a happy otter.

 

“This is it then,” Jackson strokes Youngjae’s head after beaming proudly at the younger boy. “Be a good kid, alright? I’ll be back for you soon.”

 

Youngjae’s smile disappears immediately and he looks so horrified that Jackson pulls him into a hug, still stroking the other’s head to comfort him. Jaebum notices the rhythmic strokes Jackson does: one long stroke followed by two short ones, another long one followed by a pat.  

 

When Youngjae starts sobbing quietly, Jinyoung walks over and puts his arm around them both as well, whispering what Jaebum assumes are words of comfort to Youngjae.

 

The sight of the dramatic farewell makes Jaebum feel rather left out, so he clears his throat after a while and reminds them that the Council is waiting.

 

As the group shuffles outside, Youngjae’s reluctance for the two to leave does not dwindle. It takes a lot of cooing from Jinyoung to finally let the younger boy let go of their coats. Just when Jaebum thinks that Youngjae has finally accepted their departure, he reaches out again when the two step away.

 

Instinctively, he reaches to hold Youngjae’s hand, jumping slightly when the younger boy jumps at the contact. He does not let go, however, and merely shakes his head at Youngjae.

 

The tears that well up in Youngjae’s eyes almost break his heart.

 

He thinks that it is rather ridiculous for him to be so affected by someone he had just met, and blames it on the doe-eyes.

 

As a pair turn to wave at Youngjae, the younger boy waves back with his free hand—even when a bright light engulfs the other two, even after they disappear into thin air, even long after they are gone.

 

Jaebum feels that he should get them both back into the warmth of his home, but feels cruel for having to break the moment for Youngjae. So he does what comes to mind next: letting go of Youngjae's hand so that he can reach to stroke his head: a long one, two short ones, another long one, a pat—and then all over again.

 

He doesn’t know how long he does it, the movement quickly becoming a habit—a secret power he had to comfort the fragile being he had been given responsibility over. Jaebum does know, however, that he will do his best for the other when Youngjae lets out a choked sob and buries his face in the warlock’s chest.

 

The younger’s fingers grip Jaebum’s coat tightly, so wraps his arms around the other in return.

 

They stay like that until Youngjae no longer sobs, until he looks up at Jaebum with red eyes and tear-stained cheeks, until Jaebum tells him that everything will be fine, that he will take care of him.

 

It is then that they finally return to the warmth of Jaebum’s house.

 

* * *

 

Jaebum doesn’t try to teach Youngjae anything that day.

 

He does, however, lay down some basic rules for the other.

 

“This is your room,” he opens the door to the guest room that had not been occupied for years. “That door near the bed leads to the bathroom,” Jaebum points, watching as Youngjae hesitantly entered the room.

 

“Unless I say otherwise, this is the only room you are allowed to enter beyond the ground floor, understood?”

 

The younger boy has not spoken since they entered the house, so Jaebum does not expect a verbal reply. Youngjae’s nod is good enough for now.

 

He tells Youngjae that he can rest, that it’ll be his only day to rest before Jaebum starts teaching him, and earns another obedient nod from the boy.

 

When the door closes behind Jaebum, he exhales, remembering why he had not wanted to take in apprentices. He just wasn’t good with people.

 

He either intimidated them, or came off as a very cold character.

 

It didn’t bother him all the time—but sometime, like now. he wished he had a more welcoming aura. Like Jackson did.

 

Maybe if he did, Youngjae would reply with more than just nods.

 

Sighing, Jaebum is about to make his way downstairs when the door to Youngjae’s room creaks open.

 

“Master Jaebum?”

 

Jaebum can’t decide if he hates or likes the shiver that goes down his spine at the sound of Youngjae’s voice.

 

“I’m hungry.”

 

Jaebum knows that he doesn’t hate it, at least.

 

* * *

 

They eat breakfast in silence.

 

Jaebum spreads marmalade over his almost-burnt toast and watches as the young boy pours a generous amount of milk into his bowl of cereal. There is a sparkle of joy in Youngjae’s eyes as he eats his breakfast.

 

Unknowingly, Jaebum makes a mental note to stock up on more cereal.

 

When they are done eating, Youngjae offers to do the dishes and Jaebum complies—complementing the boy on his efforts. It seems to lighten up Youngjae’s mood slightly, so Jaebum adds it to his mental note of Things That Make Youngjae Happy.

 

Lunch is eaten in silence, too.

 

As Youngjae finished the spaghetti bolognaise that Jaebum conjured, the warlock can’t help but notice the amount of sauce around the boy’s lips.

 

He motions to Youngjae silently, watching the other’s finger move to touch his lips and look at his fingers in horror. Flustered, Youngjae reaches out only to realize that there is no napkin, and excuses himself to wash his lips at the sink.

 

Jaebum tells Youngjae to be less of a messy eater, but feels a smile tugging at his lips all the same.

 

Dinner begins with silence too, until Jaebum asks if Youngjae would like ice cream after.

 

The younger boy’s eyes light up immediately at the question. “Am I allowed to?”

 

Jaebum wonders if there is a reason to Youngjae’s reaction.

 

Was he not allowed to eat ice cream before? Perhaps it was a rare treat at the orphanage?

 

“Why not?”

 

“Oh,” Youngjae’s gaze averts to the plate of rice before him. “I thought we only ate ice cream when there are occasions to celebrate.”

 

‘So it **is** the orphanage’, Jaebum thinks, slightly proud of himself for having figured it out. If Jinyoung knew, he assumed that the other would be proud, too.

 

“Well,” Jaebum tries to put on a pleasant smile for Youngjae’s sake, “it so happens that we are celebrating today.”

 

The smile that appears on Youngjae’s face makes Jaebum feel satisfied. He wonders if it is how teachers felt when they began to know what made their students happy—but then again, was that what he was trying to do?

 

‘It’s for Jinyoung and Jackson’, he reminds himself.

 

“We’re celebrating your first day here,” Jaebum explains softly, hoping that Youngjae would understand what he meant and not take it the wrong way.

 

Youngjae’s brows furrow and Jaebum bites the inside of his mouth. Did he already ruin it?

 

“Why do we have to celebrate my first day here?” Youngjae’s head tilts ever so slightly.

 

“Because it’s a new beginning for you, and I because,” Jaebum takes a deep breath, “I don’t usually have people staying with me, so it’s something new for me too.”

 

As Youngjae’s lips slowly curve upward into a smile again, Jaebum realizes how important the other’s smile has become to him. It was his only way of knowing when and what made Youngjae happy—thus making it an important aspect in his care for the other.

 

“Something new for both of us, then?” Youngjae asks, “something new... and good?”

 

Jaebum ponders for a moment, remember how reluctant he had been to have an apprentice. He also ponders upon why he had been less hesitant to let Youngjae stay.

 

“Yeah,” he smiles at Youngjae, sincerely this time, “something new and good.”

 

* * *

 

Youngjae loves the double scoop of chocolate chip ice cream Jaebum gives to him after the dinner.

 

In fact, he loves it so much that he offers to do all the dishes again—but unlike the look of timid obedience earlier in the day, Youngjae does it with a smile on his face.

 

Jaebum takes a bath and fills the bathtub in Youngjae’s bathroom after he is done. The younger boy seems surprised that Jaebum has done so, and spends a long time in the tub before returning to the living room where Jaebum is waiting for him.

 

The warlock watches as the other takes a seat carefully in the huge armchair once again.

 

He watches Youngjae take in the sights in the living room again, like he had earlier that day, but this time with less reservation and more giddiness.

 

He also notices Youngjae's still-damp hair and how loosely his nightwear hangs on his body.

 

“How do you feel?”

 

The question leaves Jaebum’s lips effortlessly, despite him wondering if he should be asking at all.

 

Youngjae smiles again, though less widely this time. “Good,” is all he says.

 

Jaebum wonders if ‘good’ is enough. If he were entirely honest with himself, he expected himself to be a great host, one that would leave his guests feeling amazing. But Youngjae had circumstances.

 

On top of that, Youngjae wasn’t exactly a guest, he was his apprentice, so Jaebum settles with that answer for the time being.

 

The warlock is about to tell the other to head off to bed when Youngjae sneezes.

 

Once, twice—three times in total.

 

Jaebum raises his eyebrow at the other when he mutters a soft ‘excuse me’ and doesn’t understand why he does what he does next.

 

“Stay still,” he tells Youngjae, before extending his fingers towards the other’s direction.

 

A warm breeze picks up around Youngjae and ruffles his hair before dissipating, drying the other’s hair entirely.

 

The huge grin on Youngjae’s face is more than enough for Jaebum, but he nods anyway when the younger boy thanks him. “You’re welcome. Remember to dry your hair properly next time in case you catch a cold. In fact, head off to bed now, you must be tired from the day.”

 

Youngjae nods and moves to leave, but before he takes a step up the stairs, he returns to say: “Good night, Master Jaebum.”

 

Jaebum doesn’t return the greeting, because his heartbeat races at the words and the way Youngjae hurries up the stairs with a smile on his face.

 

Because he doesn’t trust himself to say anything proper when he is feeling so oddly flustered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all~ sorry it took a while for this chapter. At this point, I guess you know that Moonspell is one of my slower-paced fics, I hope you're not too thrown off by it! I have so much I want to write about in a hurry, but also so much I want to write in detail!
> 
> I'll be super busy this week with wedding preparations, so I'll be missing for a bit. I do hope to update in late November, if not December!
> 
> P/S: I am also running [a poll on what to do for Christmas this year over on Twitter](https://twitter.com/7theavenly/status/926310299170430976)!  
> Last year I took in fic requests, Joyride and Ante Meridiem happened because of that :)  
> (There are a few more requests from then that I am planning to include in future updates.)
> 
> Do vote there and let me know what 2jae goodies I can gift to you for Christmas~ :D  
> Please note that one-shots will be longer than drabbles, hence the chances of me choosing one and finishing one will be lower than if I take drabble requests! :)


	4. Firsts

A warlock’s house is commonly warded by various protective spells. Jaebum’s house has double the usual amount, just because he can—and because he hates to be intruded upon  _ that much _ .

 

So when he feels a stirring of negative energy in the middle of the night, he knows it is more than likely to be coming from within. 

 

Meaning, he knows that it is probably Youngjae.

 

Jaebum’s bedroom is on the second floor, directly above the guest room that Youngjae now occupied. Lying in bed and barely awake, he sifts through the energy in hopes of verifying his assumptions.

 

It  **is** Youngjae. 

 

There is no doubt. The familiar aura, though still warm and golden, is slightly duller and more aggressive than Jaebum remembered it to be. A warlock’s aura would only become so when he was feeling negative emotions. 

 

Stress, anxiety, sadness.

 

Jaebum remembers Jinyoung’s words and wonders if Youngjae was having trouble sleeping.

 

Despite being adept in many aspects of his life, Jaebum feels at a loss on what to do in this particular situation.

 

The easiest solution is to cast a sleeping spell on the other: but a voice in his head tells him that he shouldn’t be doing so. Jinyoung wouldn’t approve of such a cold method, despite it being effective. If Jackson knew, the other might lecture him about it for days. 

 

Perhaps even months.

 

So he lays in his bed, under the warm covers while hoping that somehow, some greater power would solve a problem that he should be solving.

 

A problem he should be solving, yet had no idea how to.

 

His hopes are answered, fortunately, when the restless energy seeps away subtly after an hour.

 

Jaebum shakes his head and sighs.

 

At the fact that he stayed up for an hour because of Youngjae; and because he had felt so utterly helpless. It is very unbecoming of him and he is reminded of why he had been so adamant about  **not** taking in any apprentices.

 

* * *

 

“Good morning, Master Jaebum.”

 

Jaebum is about to reply when he lifts his head and sees Youngjae’s face. 

 

Memories of the night surface in his head and Jaebum knows it is anything  **but** a good morning for the young boy. His mind scrambles for an appropriate response, choosing between a natural ‘did you sleep well’ and a more caring ‘you don’t look too well, perhaps you should sleep in’.

 

But he chooses neither and replies with a nonchalant ‘good morning’ instead.

 

Youngjae smiles, but it doesn’t take an aged warlock to tell that it is a forced one.

 

When Youngjae moves to take a seat opposite Jaebum at the dining table instead of grabbing a drink or breakfast, Jaebum bites his bottom lip. He is reminded of why he didn’t want an apprentice—he  _ really  _ has no idea on how to deal with others when they’re not feeling their best, or even mildly alright.

 

Ice cream worked the night before, but even he knows that it isn’t the time for it.

 

So he does what he is tasked to do instead.

 

“Are you ready for your first lesson?”

 

If anything, Youngjae does look slightly less dreary upon hearing his words.

 

* * *

 

Jaebum’s attic is mostly empty, since it is a space he saved for meditation.

 

Standing at the entrance, he notices Youngjae taking in the space: from the tall stained-glass windows to the elaborate rug on the floor. There is nothing else to take in, but Youngjae seems to be in awe all the same.

 

“Stand over there, in the middle,” Jaebum motions forward. Youngjae complies as the warlock softly utters a spell and waves his hand across the space—filling it with meticulously placed unlit candles.

 

The young boy jumps slightly at the sudden appearance of the candles, but a twinkle is in his eyes as he looks at the rings of candles rippling out around him.

 

Jaebum almost says “sit” brusquely before catching himself and choosing instead to say: “You can sit down.”

 

Youngjae does as he is told, crossing his legs as he sat in the center of the rings of candles, looking at Jaebum expectantly.

 

“Today’s lesson is about controlling your magic,” Jaebum begins, bending down and reaching towards the nearest candle.

 

He almost touches it and a fire springs upon it, lighting it—and the one next to it, and the one after it—until all the candles in that ring are lit ablaze.

 

When Jaebum looks at Youngjae, the other’s mouth is agape in wonder and the warlock  _ almost _ chuckles at the sight.

 

“I won’t start you off by asking you to do what I did, as that requires a bit more control,” Jaebum explains as he stands again. “You can start by expanding your magic in a circle, with you as the center. Light up the ring of candles closest to you first.”

 

Youngjae stares at Jaebum, wondering if there is more to be explained. When he realizes there is none, he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. Jaebum grins immediately.

 

That was exactly what he did when he was put through this training. It was a bad habit as losing sight while wielding magic out in the open puts oneself in danger, but it came naturally to many who were trying to master their magic, himself included. As it did no major harm at the moment, Jaebum decides not to stop Youngjae from doing so at this point.

 

He watches as little sparks burst into flames on the candles around Youngjae. Though, unfortunately but expectedly, not all have been lit.

 

Youngjae opens his eyes and his brows knit together immediately as he frowned at the results. 

 

Snapping his fingers and putting out the flames, Jaebum tells him that it was a good first try and asks him to go again. 

 

Youngjae nods and tries again, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. The warlock watches as the candles light up once again, only to have three unlit.

 

“It’s good progress,” he tells Youngjae.

The younger boy doesn’t look assured, and tries again immediately after Jaebum puts out the candles. 

 

By the time lunch rolls around, Youngjae has one candle left to complete the first ring. 

 

Jaebum can sense the other’s frustration, so he dismisses his conjured candles with a flick of his hand and announces that they can continue after lunch. He can’t tell if Youngjae is relieved or disappointed and rather misses the few moments when Youngjae had been chatty.

 

* * *

 

Lunch is but a brief affair, as Jaebum finds himself back in the attic with Youngjae—the other had been so eager to get back there after eating, Jaebum almost felt proud.

 

However, despite the younger boy’s enthusiasm, his progress had did not measure up.

 

When evening is upon them, Youngjae is still unable to light up the first ring of candles simultaneously.

 

* * *

 

Jaebum asks Youngjae to take a break after dinner.

 

“Pushing yourself won’t help,” he explains. “Think of magic as a part of your body. You have to be well for it to act well. Why don’t you take a warm bath and head to bed? Get a good night of sleep?”

 

Youngjae nods—and Jaebum realizes then that Youngjae had barely said more than ten sentences that day. Somehow, he misses the bright clear tone of the other’s voice. 

 

He tries not to feel too disappointed in himself.

 

For not being the best conversationalist. Or perhaps, not the best teacher for Youngjae at the moment.

 

He wonders what Jinyoung or Jackson would do if they were in his shoes. Comfort Youngjae? 

 

Jaebum was not not good with gentle words of encouragement.

 

Even as he prepares for bed that night, he finds no answer.

 

Not even when he slips under his blankets, nor when he feels the first heavy stir of Youngjae’s restless magic in the middle of the night.

 

Yet he could not put it past himself to just ignore it like he had the night before. Slipping out of bed, Jaebum grabs his night robe, pulling it over himself before heading towards Youngjae’s room. 

 

As soon as he exits his bedroom, he is greeted by a stronger wave of Youngjae’s frazzled magic. It shocks him—it certainly did not feel as aggressive as it did when he was in his room. He wonders if Youngjae is trying to subdue it, at least so that he wouldn’t notice.

 

That thought makes him hasten his steps towards the other’s room. 

 

When he knocks on the door, he feels a shift in the magic. A sudden break, before it is sparking anxiously again in the air.

 

“Youngjae? It’s me. Can I come in?”

 

Part of Jaebum feels ridiculous for having to ask for permission to move about his own house, but another part of him is just sincerely worried for the other. Worried to startle Youngjae further.

 

There is no reply, so Jaebum knocks and asks three times more before opening the door by himself.

 

Slightly angry for being ignored, he is about to lecture Youngjae as soon as he steps in, if not for the many dark figures standing around the other’s bed.

 

Shocked, Jaebum gets into a defensive stance and prepares both a defensive and offensive spell—only to realize that the figures are not moving.

 

They aren’t even tangible, upon further inspection—merely dark wisps that are somewhat in the form of humans. Despite that, Youngjae is looking at them, from one to the other, completely unaware of Jaebum’s presence.

“When Jinyoung said nightmares,” Jaebum hisses under his breath, “this wasn’t what I was expecting.”

 

Making his way towards Youngjae, between the wispy forms, Jaebum’s heart clenches when he is close enough to see the tears on the younger boy’s face.

 

Even though Jaebum knew that the figures were created by Youngjae, he isn’t too sure why, or what will happen if he extinguishes them. If they were merely manifestations of his emotions, wiping them out would be harmless; but if they were extensions of the boy himself—Jaebum could hurt Youngjae’s mind by damaging them.

 

In fact, breaking Youngjae from whatever trance he was in could be dangerous as well, but Jaebum had to do  _ something _ .

 

He earnestly hopes that his next actions would result in the best.

 

“Youngjae?”

 

The younger boy pays him no heed, yet again. Jaebum waves a hand in front of Youngjae’s eyes, but the other does not react.

 

Taking a deep breath, Jaebum place a hand on Youngjae’s shoulder—and immediately feels the younger boy jump. As if startled as well, the figures begin to shiver, losing their forms as the dark wisp of their bodies swirl haphazardly around the room. 

 

Youngjae is crying harder and Jaebum hears him apologizing and pleading to not be left alone. It hurts him to see the other like that, so he calls Youngjae’s name again—to no avail.

 

The wisps begin to swirl rapidly, merging into an intense cyclone within the room.

 

Reaching for Youngjae’s cheeks, Jaebum turns Youngjae’s head to look at him, asking Youngjae to please hear him and to please wake up.

 

Around them, Jaebum feels the force of the wind growing stronger, whistling in his ears while furniture in the room rattled from the force.

 

“Youngjae, please!” Jaebum has never felt so much at a loss.

 

He touches his forehead to Youngjae’s, closing his eyes and praying for whatever good left in the world that he can break Youngjae’s trance.

 

The wind dies down immediately, the heavy feeling upon the room dissipating just like that.

 

Leaving Jaebum holding onto Youngjae, their foreheads and noses touching—leaving the sound of Jaebum’s frantic heartbeats in his ears.

 

“Master?”

 

Youngjae’s voice is weak and hoarse, but Jaebum thinks it sounds beautiful all the same.

 

“What happened,” Youngjae is shaking, his trembling fingers reaching for something but grasping nothing, “did I, did I do something again?” 

 

The boy sobs, his hot breath tickling Jaebum’s lips; his weary magic simmering down to the point where Jaebum can barely sense it anymore.

 

“No, Youngjae,” Jaebum moves to lightly kiss the top of Youngjae’s head and pulls the other’s head to his chest. “You didn’t do anything.”

 

“Nothing…? Really….?” Youngjae lets out a choked sob. “Nothing… bad?”

 

Jaebum’s embrace tightens.

 

“Nothing bad, Youngjae,” Jaebum assures him. “You’ve been great.”

 

At Jaebum’s words, Youngjae lets out a weak sound of relief and buries his face entirely into Jaebum’s chest, letting his tears soak through the warlock’s shirt.

 

* * *

 

Jaebum doesn’t remember when Youngjae’s fingers find the back of his night robe—but the younger boy holds on so tight that he couldn't find it in himself to pry his hands away.

 

Not while Youngjae is crying and awake, nor while Youngjae is silent and asleep.

 

As he lays down beside Youngjae in bed, Jaebum wonders how Youngjae’s smaller body holds so much power.

 

Wonders how he can still hold onto Jaebum so tight even when he is asleep.

 

Wonders why he feels so protective over Youngjae.

 

Is that how Jinyoung and Jackson felt for their apprentices?

 

Is feeling so protective and part and parcel of being a teacher?

 

Jaebum doesn’t find answer to those questions when he finally drifts off to sleep, but does come to know that Youngjae’s body feels pleasantly soft and warm next to his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Hope 2018 has been treating you all well :)  
> It’s just ten days in and it already feels like it’s been months (I’m getting old too fast…?) (｡✖д✖｡)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter—I’ve been trying to write it for weeks but only managed to piece everything together last night. Do let me know your thoughts, either over here or on Twitter! I also run polls for my fics and also do impromptu drabble requests over on Twitter, so do join me there~ ( ･◡･ )♫
> 
> Have a great week ahead and stay lovely, you all ♥


End file.
